universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawl with Garterbelt 4
Lawl with Garterbelt 4 was made by Stocking Rose which is now tone down to avoid stress of working on too many chatacter. ''You can see the Youtube Version from here: ''Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Characters Roster Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Select Screen (Starter).png|The Starter Roster (Credit to StevenStar777 and others that made this :3) Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Select Screen.png|The Full Roster. The roster will have 48 playable characters. So far 48 characters (26 Stocking choices & 22 Empty Slot Winners) has been confirmed and 48 Video Movesets are maded. There are 24 Starters and 24 Unlockables. Confirmed Playable Characters - Stocking's choices Whammy.png|Whammy (Celebrity)|link=Whammy Bubbles.png|Bubbles (Youtube Poop)|link=Bubbles Talim.PNG|Talim (Cult)|link=Talim Kitana.png|Kitana (Celebrity)|link=Kitana Happy wheels segway guy by nikiball1-d5sn1qo.png|Segway Guy (Cult)|link=Segway Guy SMB2 Toad.png|SMB2 Toad (Cult)|link=SMB2 Toad Bettercasi.png|Casi (Celebrity)|link=Casi LwG4_Robin_Williams_Intro.png|Robin Williams (Celebrity)|link=Robin Williams Bender.png|Bender (Youtube Poop)|link=Bender Zach King.png|Zach King (Celebrity)|link=Zach King LwG4 Heavy Intro.png|MwH Heavy (Youtube Poop)|link=Heavy (Moment with Heavy) Denied Anal.png|Denied Anal (Celebrity)|link=Denied Anal Al.png|Al (Cult)|link=Al Johnny Gat Lawl Picture.png|Johnny Gat (Celebrity)|link=Johnny Gat Jesse.png|Jesse (Cult)|link=Jesse Scissorman.png|Scissorman (Cult)|link=Scissorman Giffany.gif|Giffany (Youtube Poop)|link=Giffany Live Shredder.jpg|Live Shredder (Celebrity)|link=Live Shredder Pan.png|Pan (Cult)|link=Pan Starfire.png|Starfire (Celebrity)|link=Starfire Firefly.png|Firefly (Youtube Poop)|link=Firefly Yumi.jpg|Yumi (Celebrity)|link=Yumi Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain (Celebrity)|link=Ember McLain Nakoruru.png|Nakoruru (Cult)|link=Nakoruru Nayuta.png|Nayuta (Cult)|link=Nayuta Steven Star.png|Steven Star (Celebrities)|link=Steven Star Playable Characters - Empty Slot winners (# = selected without winning) Mario Head.png|Mario Head (Empty Slot #1 First Place Winner) (Youtube Poop)|link=Mario Head Classic Amy Rose.png|Classic Amy Rose (Empty Slot #1 Third Place Runner-Up) (Cults)|link=Classic Amy Rose Mumbo.png|Mumbo (Empty Slot #2 First Place Winner) (Celebrity)|link=Mumbo TimmysDad.jpg|Timmy's Dad (Empty Slot #2 Second Place Runner-Up) (Youtube Poop)|link=Mr. Turner Jelly Kid.PNG|Jelly Kid (Empty Slot #2 Third Place Runner-Up) (Celebrity)|link=Jelly Kid Kitty Katswell.png|Kitty Katswell (Empty Slot #2 Forth Place Runner-Up) (Youtube Poop)|link=Kitty Katswell Jiggly.png|Jiggly (Empty Slot #2 Fifth Place Runner-Up) (Cult)|link=Jiggly Mario Kart Mario.gif|Mario Kart Mario (Empty Slot #2 Sixth Place Runner-Up) (Celebrity)|link=Mario Kart Mario Link.gif|Zelda 2 Link (Celebrity)|link=Zelda 2 Link Yumi Yoshimura.png|Yumi Yoshimura (Celebrity)|link=Yumi Yoshimura Trevor_Philips.png|Trevor Phillips (Celebrity)|link=Trevor Philips Dawn.png|Dawn (Youtube Poop)|link=Dawn Ginger Powder.png|Ginger Powder (Celebrity)|link=Ginger Powder Uni-Kitty.png|Unikitty (Youtube Poop)|link=Unikitty PaRappa the Rapper.png|PaRappa the Rapper (Celebrity)|link=PaRappa the Rapper Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy (Celebrity)|link=Beast Boy Human Fluttershy.png|EQG Fluttershy (Youtube Poop)|link=EQG Fluttershy Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna (Youtube Poop)|link=Tikal the Echidna Boogeyman.png|The Boogeyman (Celebrity)|link=The Boogeyman Reiko Hinomoto.png|Reiko Hinomoto (Celebrity)|link=Reiko Hinomoto Chowder.png|Chowder (Youtube Poop)|link=Chowder The Blue Meanie.jpg|The Blue Meanie (Celebrity) *Rule-Breaker/Secret Character Debate Winner*|link=The Blue Meanie Removed Characters *King Bomb-Omb (Lack of Ideas and Moves, Replaced by Classic Amy Rose) *Ender Reaper (Moved to Smash Brothers Super Lawl, Replaced by Bender) Unlockable Characters * Princess Kitana - Complete Classic Mode as Talim on Medium or Above (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 50 Battles) * Casi - Complete Classic Mode as Yumi on Medium or Above or Complete the event "Monkey Madness" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 100 Battles) * Mumbo - Complete Classic Mode as the Teen Titans(Starfire & Beast Boy) on Medium or Above (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 150 Battles) * Jelly Kid - Find a Secret Location after beating Story Mode. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 200 Battles) * Robin Williams - Complete the Event "Lively Legend" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 250 Battles) * Kitty Katswell - Complete the Event "Paws of Fury" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 300 Battles) * Mario Kart Mario - Complete Classic as Mario Head without losing any stocks. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 350 Battles) * Zelda 2 Link - Complete Classic Mode as SMB2 Toad without using his Final Smash. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 400 Battles) * Zack King - Complete Classic Mode as Mumbo on Medium or Above or Complete the Event "Magic Dual" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 450 Battles) * Al - Find a Secret Location after beating Story Mode. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 500 Battles) * Johnny Gat - Defeat 5 Bosses on Medium or Above. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 550 Battles) * Jesse - Complete the Event "Attack on Jesse" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 600 Battles) * Scissorman - Defeat 5 Bosses on Any Difficulty. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 650 Battles) * Dawn - Complete Classic Mode as Jiggly. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 700 Battles) * Ginger Powder - Complete Classic Mode as Denied Anal and Johnny Gat on Medium or Above. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 750 Battles) * Giffany - Complete the Event "The Retro Battle" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 800 Battles) * Live Shredder - Complete Classic Mode as 10 Heroes on Medium or Above (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 850 Battles) * Pan - Complete the Event "Female Defender" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 900 Battles) * Firefly - Complete the Event "Feel the Burn" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 950 Battles) * Ember Mclain - Find a Secret Location after beating Story Mode. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 1000 Battles) * Nayuta - Complete the Event "Girl vs Monsters" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 1050 Battles) * Tikal the Echdna - Complete Classic Mode as Classic Amy Rose on Any Difficulty.(How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 1100 Battles) * Blue Meanie - Complete the Event "World Wrestling Federation" (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 1150 Battles) * Steven Star - Complete Classic Mode as Everyone or Reach the Last Level in Story Mode. (How many Versus Battle to Unlock: 1200 Battles) Stages Character Stages *Whammy's Stage: All New Press Your Luck *Bubbles's Stage: The Professor's House *Mario Head's Stage: The Blue Mountains *Classic Amy Rose's Stage: Flying Carpet *Talim's Stage: Water Mill Valley *Kitana's Stage: Sky Temple *Segway Guy's Stage: Prehistoric Pilgrim *SMB2 Toad's Stage: King Wart's lair *Casi's Stage: Dexter's Island *Mumbo's Stage: Inside Mumbo's hat *Timmy's Dad's Stage: Fairy World *Jelly Kid's Stage: Glendale Time Station *Robin William's Stage: Arabian Palace *Kitty Katswell's Stage: T.U.F.F Headquarters *Jiggly's Stage: Moemon Stadium *Mario Kart Mario's Stage: Rainbow Road (SNES) *Zelda 2 Link's Stage: Great Palace *Bender's Stage: Luna Park *Zach King's Stage: Halfpipe *Heavy's Stage: de_apehouse *Denied Anal's Stage: Hard Time Prison *Al's Stage: Toon World *Johnny Gat's Stage: Saints HQ *Jesse's Stage: MLG Land *Scissorman's Stage: Haunted Mansion *Yumi Yoshimura's Stage: Tokyo Apartment *Dawn's Stage: Mt. Battle *Ginger Powder's Stage: Zinyak Tower *Unikitty's Stage: Cloud Cuckoo Land *PaRappa the Rapper's Stage: Ceremonies at Club Fun *Giffany's Stage: Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree *Live Shredder's Stage: Turtle's Sewer *Pan's Stage: Ruined City * Starfire's Stage: Titan's Tower * Firefly's Stage: Gotham Night * Yumi's Stage: Seaside Resort * Ember McLain's Stage: Ghost Zone * Nakoruru's Stage: Banquet of Nature * Nayuta's Stage: Circus Troop's Show * Beast Boy's Stage: Master of Games Throne Room * EQG Fluttershy's Stage: Canterlot High * Tikal the Echidna's Stage: Echidna Altar * The Boogeyman's Stage: WWE Raw Ring * Reiko Hinomoto's Stage: Mudbath Wrestling * Chowder's Stage: Taste of Marzipan * The Blue Meanie's Stage: TLC * Steven Star's Stage: Hectare City Other Stages *Tower of Minion (Final Boss Stages) *Cyberwar City (Original) *Mystery Mansion (Mike Tyson's Mysteries) *Southen Jungle (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Maximum Mayhem (M.U.G.E.N/Marvel) *Heaven Stairway (Original) *Anti-Christ Tower (American Dad) *Takoshima (Destroy All Humans 2) Character Ending Themes *Whammy's Theme: Whammy: The All-New Press Your Luck Theme *Bubbles' Theme: Powerpuff Girls Z Theme *Mario Head's Theme: Super Mario 64 - Staff Credits *Classic Amy Rose's Theme: Sonic the Fighters - Take Me Away *Talim's Theme: Soul Calibur IV - Path of Destiny *Kitana's Theme: Kitana's Theme by ReduxStereo *Segway Guy's Theme: Get Lucky - Daft Punk *SMB2 Toad's Theme: Super Mario Bros 2 - Ending Theme *Casi's Theme: Ape Escape - Staff Roll *Mumbo's Theme: Master of Your Fate *Timmy's Dad's Theme: Fairly Odd Parents - Gimmie The Wand *Jelly Kid's Theme: Bravest Warriors Theme Song *Robin William's Theme: A Friend Like Me *Kitty Katswell's Theme: Theme of Felicia *Jiggly's Theme: Jigglypuff's Song *Mario Kart Mario's Theme: Rainbow Road Mashup *Zelda 2 Link's Theme: The Legendary Hero *Bender's Theme: Futurama Theme *Heavy's Theme: A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix) *Denied Anal's Theme: Hard Time Theme *Al's Theme: I.T.M Opening *Johnny Gat's Theme: Dubstep Gun *Jesse's Theme: Another Brick in the Wall *Scissorman's Theme: Don't Cry Jennifer *Yumi Yoshimura's Theme: k2G *Trevor Phillip's Theme: Radio Gaga *Dawn's Theme: Kimi no Soba de (Instrumental) *Ginger Powder's Theme: My House * Unikitty's Theme: Everything is Awesome *PaRappa the Rapper's Theme: Live Rap With Mc. King Kong Mushi *Giffany's Theme: Unstable *Live Shredder's Theme: Shredder's Theme (Fanmade) *Pan's Theme: Overture * Starfire's Theme: Dr. Light * Firefly's Theme: Fire * Yumi's Theme: Happy Sensation * Ember McLain's Theme: Remember * Nakoruru's Theme: Nakoruru Theme (Samurai Shodown V) * Nayuta's Theme: Flame of Love * Beast Boy's Theme: Animal I Have Become * EQG Fluttershy's Theme: Balladshy * Tikal the Echidna's Theme: Theme of Tikal Remix * The Boogeyman's Theme: To Be Loved * Reiko Hinomoto's Theme: Look to the Sky * Chowder's Theme: I'm Not Your Boyfriend * The Blue Meanie's Theme: Blue Meanie * Steven Star's Theme: Here I Am Announcers * Garterbelt (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) * Narrator (Powerpuff Girls) * ARC Gaming91 (Real Life/Super ARC Bros. Brawl) * Vic Romano (MXC) * Todd Newton (Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck) * Jontron (Youtube) * Tom Kenny (Real Life) * Jerry the King Lawler & Jim Ross (WWE) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * The Voice (There is No Game) Bonus Stuff Trophies See Trophies (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Assist Trophy See Assist Trophy (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Snake Codec See Snake Codec (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Daily Bugle See Daily Bugle (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Palutena Guidance See Palutena's Guidance (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Uberhaxornova's Reaction See Uberhaxornova Reactions (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Babality See Babalities (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Kruel K.O. Kruel K.O. (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Bosses Bosses (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Events Mode Events Mode (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Video Series Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games Category:Text & Read Based Games